


Ready

by Bookkbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby
Summary: For the prompt: I know you’ve probably written something like this before, but it’s my weakness. For the prompt thing maybe destiel finally kissing in the middle of a hunt where they don’t know if they’re going to make it out ok? I would LOVE that.





	Ready

This is it. The end.

There's no praying for help, not with Cas determined but scared and so  _human_  beside him. Dean doesn't even know where Sam is, he just hopes that at least Sammy made it out. One of them, at least, should survive.

Dean doesn't think of himself as a pessimist; he's  _realistic_ , always has been. He's been in sticky situations before and managed to come out on top, but this...

He's never seen so many demons working together before. Usually the black-eyed bastards are too distracted by infighting to actually band together, but apparently they'd finally agreed that it was high time the Winchester line went extinct. There had to be at least fifty of them combing the office building, all in groups of four or five.

No chance to take out a whole scouting party before one raised the alarm and brought the rest down on their heads. No chance to take them all out, not when they only have one blade each and no Grace backing them up.

And to think, they'd figured this would be an easy hunt to get Cas started. All the signs had pointed to a simple salt and burn.

Dean turns to look at Cas. He can tell from the clench of Cas's jaw that the former angel knows just how dire the situation is. There's a fire in those blue eyes Dean loves so well that says that Cas is determined to go down swinging.

And so is Dean.

If he's dying today, he's taking as many of them with him as possible.

"You ready?" Dean asks, voice barely above a whisper. They're hiding in one of the offices, hidden from view behind a desk, but he can hear one of the scout groups approaching. The voices of the demons are loud and mocking, their footsteps echoing in the hallway as they search the floor.

"Are you?" Cas asks. Dean looks away. He wants to say that he was born ready, but the words won't come.

He's spent his whole life knowing each moment could be his last. He'd spent a year knowing he was on borrowed time, and then hellhounds had dragged him into the Pit. He's seen Heaven and Hell and Purgatory. Hell, he'd died countless times in a single Tuesday.

But somehow, with Cas beside him... Dean  _isn't_  ready.

He's never kissed Cas. Never seen the face Cas makes when he comes. Never woken up next to him, or taken him to a nice restaurant, or slipped a ring on his finger.

He always thought there would be time.

Now there isn't, and he has no one to blame but himself.

"Dean?" Cas whispers.

Fuck it.

There's time for  _this_ , at least, to cross one thing off his bucket list and meet his end with one less regret.

As the footsteps and mocking voices approach the door, Dean reaches out and pulls Cas towards him. Cas lets out a startled breath and then they're kissing.

It's awkward. Dean's mouth is only half on Cas's lips, there's far too many teeth involved, and Cas isn't moving. Dean angles his head and gentles the kiss. For a moment, it's  _great_ , wonderful even, except Cas still isn't responding.

Dean pulls back, his heart tight in his chest. Cas is staring at him in wide-eyed shock, lips slightly parted and damp with Dean's saliva.

Dean shuts his eyes and turns his head away.  He draws in a tight, sharp breath.

He'd thought... well, he supposed it didn't matter anymore anyway, but he'd suspected that maybe...

Well. He'd been wrong before.

Of course Cas  _didn't_... Just. He didn't.

There's an apology caught on the lump in his throat, but just then, the door to the office they've been hiding in smashes open.

They are officially out of time.

Dean steals one last look at Cas. He sees Cas's confusion, his shock, his fear.

Dean looks away and draws his knife. He forces his thoughts away from Cas and onto the now imminent fight. He breathes.

One. Two-

There's a hiss, a crackle, and suddenly everything is black smoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is it. The end.

Dean doesn't have a prayer.

"So you dropped a rosary into the water system to turn it into holy water, then exorcised all of the demons in the building by using the intercom system?" Cas says.

Against all odds, they'd survived. Soaking wet, but with hardly a scratch.

Sam nods, grinning. He'd burst through the door minutes after the exorcism had finished, desperate to make certain that Dean and Cas had made it through ok.

"We've done it before," Sam explains. There's a roaring in Dean's ears that drowns out the rest of what Sam's saying. The tension in his gut is ten times worse than it was when he had been hiding behind the desk, sure he was about to die.

He's keenly aware of Cas's eyes on him. Cas is going to want to talk about it, Dean knows.

He fucked up. He fucked up so bad he almost wishes Sam's exorcism had come just a few minutes later.

(Almost, not quite. He doesn't have a death wish anymore.)

Cas is probably furious with him. What if he's disgusted? Or worse, what if he pities Dean?

What if Cas hates him now?

Dean's so lost in his spiralling thoughts he doesn't notice Sam leave. He doesn't notice the contemplative look Cas gives him, or the soft smile on Cas's lips.

He only notices when Cas walks up to him and places a hand gently on Dean's arm. Dean jerks his gaze up to meet Cas's eyes and freezes.

Cas lays a hand gently on Dean's cheek and kisses him chastely. Just as quickly, he pulls back, leaving Dean open-mouthed and dumbfounded.

"Let's go home," Cas says. He lifts his chin a bit, a challenge. "Are you ready?"

His other hand has found Dean's; Cas entwines their fingers and squeezes.

Dean glances down at their joined hands, then back to Cas, who is still close enough Dean can feel it each time Cas breathes. Dean shifts closer, hesitant, and Cas's smile only gets warmer and brighter.

Dean leans in and kisses Cas again, his heart pounding in his chest. Part of him still worries that Cas won't respond, that he'll be just as stiff and uncomfortable as he was the first time-

But he isn't. Cas melts into Dean's kiss like he was born for it, warm and real and responsive, and Dean feels almost weak with the sudden rush of exhilaration and relief that suffuses him.

Cas wants this - wants  _him_  - too.

Cas  _wants him too_.

Dean breaks the kiss but doesn't go far. He grins at Cas, unable to contain the happiness bursting within him, and Cas responds with the most gorgeous, gummy smile Dean has ever seen.

"Yeah," Dean says. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on my tumblr~ (same name as here)


End file.
